Till Kingdom Come
by thevalaintstorm
Summary: She's always there, nestled between her hearts.


One, two Steal my heart and hold my tongue I feel my time, my time has come Let me in, unlock the door I never felt this way before He didn't know how it'd happened. How the shop girl he'd saved, had become the woman who saved him when he made her leave. He didn't know why she came back. He was a war torn soldier, and she was a girl from the estates. An unlikely duo, but completely perfect. And somehow, she'd stolen his hearts. He'd known it for a while know-since her not running from him when they saw the end of her planet—but as he'd stared at her, her eyes glowing golden and saying she wanted Her Doctor safe, he almost fell over. She loved him too. When he chose to save her, he knew it was the right thing; he would always save Rose Tyler. She had made him sane again, when all he wanted to do was yell. She'd shown him the wonders of small things, and showed him love when he deserved it least. When his new eyes looked at her, he knew he would never get over Rose Tyler. Even when she was long gone—and he could wait for forever before that day and it would be too soon—he would never love anyone like her. And the wheels just keep on turning The Drummer begins to drum I don't know which way I'm going I don't know which way I've come Martha was walking the Earth, Jack was being killed and revived, and the Jones family was the equivalent of slaves to the Master. The Doctor sat in his wheel chair and stared out the window, not really seeing. He was seeing her. No matter how much he wished she were there, he was happy she wasn't. God knows what the Master would do if she was. He did like to bring her up though. Always saying how lovely it would have been to meet, how they would have gotten along—fat chance—but the Doctor stayed in his head, silent as ever. It didn't take much time each day to bind himself to the Archangel Network, and so he thought about ways to get to her. Most involved rewriting his past, and that could have repercussions but at this point he didn't care. He needed her hand back in his. He was lost without her; his compass, the only thing in the universe that made him really think about what would happen if he did something. Hold my head inside your hands I need someone who understands I need someone, someone who hears For you I've waited all these years He'd found her, and than lost her. He'd given her to his clone. And know he regretted it. He needed her. He'd lost Donna, and he'd left Rose where he could never get her. He shouldn't have been a coward, too scared to watch her grow old. The Doctor shouldn't have, but he did, and he would spend forever trying to fix it. For you, I'd wait 'till kingdom come Until my day, my day is done And say, you'll come and set me free Just say, you'll wait, you'll wait for me His song was ending. The Ood had said it enough times to make the Doctor run. He ran and ran; always wishing her hand was in his. They could have run across the stars, but he'd been a fool. And now his song was ending. Alone. She wouldn't be there this time. He wouldn't hear her sweet voice, or look into her eyes that still held gold, or hold her hand. He would find a new companion, but none would ever be Rose Tyler. In your tears and in your blood In your fire and in your flood I hear you laugh, I heard you sing I wouldn't change a single thing He'd said goodbye to everyone. Donna and Wilf; Martha and Mickey; Sarah Jane; Jack. And know he would see her. It wasn't a goodbye, it was a until next time. The Doctor could never say goodbye that was an ending and couldn't stand endings. But the day he said goodbye to Rose Tyler, would be his last day in the universe. No, seeing her was a final time of saying I love you in this body. Every body. Until the end of the universe and back again, through the void, and in other universes. He heard her voice talking while the Ood sang. Through the pain and fire, he thought of her laugh. When he was a new man, the pain hadn't dulled, it still beat with his hearts, but it was a comforting pain, something that made him think of her, made the voice in the back of his head hers, telling him right from wrong. And the wheels just keep on turning The drummers begin to drum I don't know which way I'm going I don't know what I've become The Ponds wedding. It was happy, fun, and there was dancing. But it was missing a particular blond, her hand in his. He'd decimated the old counsel room, gone when he regenerated. And like his new regeneration, the TARDIS missed their pink-and-yellow-human just as much. Wolves and roses found themselves all over the TARDIS, hiding in everything. Rose soap, a wolf mug in the kitchen. Her name written in Gallifreyan on the monitor. He'd told Amy that it was just results. He still went to her room when he needed to remember who he was, but otherwise it was locked. A piece of her clothing was always in his breast pocket and one on his bed. "Doctor?" Rory asked again. He blinked and looked at Rory. "There's someone here, says she knows you. She said River sent her," he said. The Doctor nodded. "Where is she?" Rory led him to front room, and there standing in the middle of the room was the golden blond. She looked just as he remembered, and it made him stop in his tracks, breath caught in his throat. "She won't say her name," Rory said, but the Doctor wasn't listening. "Rose," he whispered. The blond looked at him and smiled. "You've changed," she said. "You haven't," he said, taking a tentative step towards her. "Does it mean that you don't…" she started. "No. Always," he said quickly. And than they were in each other's arms. Arms around waists. Hands in hair. Lips on lips. Amy walked in and raised an eyebrow at the pair. "What happened here?" she asked her husband. "I have no idea," he said. Neither heard the other couples promises of forever. And this time, they could both keep the promise. For you I'd wait 'till kingdom come Until my days, my days are done Say, you'll come and set me free Just, say, you'll wait, you'll wait for me Just, say, you'll wait, you'll wait for me Just, say, you'll wait, you'll wait for me 


End file.
